The Integrated Support Services Core provides support for research done in GNL high and maximum containment. Consultafion, training programs and support services include: assay development; immunology services; pathology and histology support; preclinical testing and veterinary care; imaging support and services; insectary support and services; as well as aerobiology services. The objectives of the Integrated Support Services Core during the next funding period will be to provide specialized services to support BSL4 research acfivities, to document costs associated with provision of these crifical support services, and to design and implement sustainable cost recovery plans.